


A Box of Grass

by deathkisseddean (mad_fangirl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Flower meanings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_fangirl/pseuds/deathkisseddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this post on tumblr:<br/>http://lokiloo.tumblr.com/post/78922231498/i-was-looking-through-flower-language-meanings-and</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Box of Grass

            Dean exhaled and slammed his textbook shut. “Screw it, I’m done for today.” A few of the students at the surrounding tables shot Dean a dirty look at the noise, and across the table from him, Castiel sighed.

            Dean and Castiel sat at the small, two person table in the back corner of the library, exactly like they had done every Friday since starting college three years ago. The library had been crowded, and Cas, faced with having to return to his noisy roommate, had asked if he could take the last empty seat and share the tiny table with the green eyed stranger. After three hours of hushed conversation, and discovering a shared love of Star Trek, Vonnegut, and Burgers, Dean and Castiel had agreed to meet again the next week to study. Three years later, it was well known that where one went the other followed.

            Dean shoved his textbook into his bag and scooted his chair closer to Cas, who was currently biting his lip and scrunching up his eyebrows in a way that was purely adorable. Dean almost sighed. Cas was his best friend, but recently Dean had thought it had become something more. Which was why he had gritted his teeth and asked if Cas wanted to grab dinner and a movie last Saturday. Cas had agreed, and Dean had been psyched. He had worn his best button down and taken Cas to a nice restaurant. Dean had even let Cas chose the movie. Everything had gone great, until the end of the night, when Cas had jumped out of Dean’s impala at his dorm.

            “That was great,” Cas had said, “we should go off campus more often.” Dean had weakly smiled and mumbled something about seeing Cas in class on Monday before he had driven out to the Roadhouse for a whiskey. Cas hadn’t even realized it was a date.

            Dean wasn’t about to give up that easily though, so he had shown up at Cas’s dorm Monday evening, with burgers and pie from the cafeteria, and the first three star wars movies. Cas, having had decided after their freshman year that it was worth the money to get a single dorm, let Dean in, and the two of them stayed up marathoning the movies and munching on the food Dean had brought. Dean had made sure to sit so close to Cas that their thighs had touched, and had spent most of the movies watching Cas. When the third movie had ended, Cas had turned off the television and turned to Dean.

            “Thank you for the company and dinner Dean,” Cas had said. Dean had smiled, and was about to ask Cas out again, when Cas had continued. “I have a seven o’clock class tomorrow, so I should get some sleep. It is great to have a friend like you Dean.”

            Dean had almost lost his dinner, right there in Cas’s dorm, but he managed to make it out of the door and into the elevator before freaking out. How had Cas not realized it was a date? By the time Dean had arrived back at his dorm, he had decided that all of this was a cosmic sign that he and Cas were better off as friends.

            Which was why Dean was not in any way, shape, or form tempted to run his hands through Cas’s perpetually messy hair while he glared at his textbook.

            Dean coughed and looked away from Castiel’s face, focusing instead on the book Cas was studying so intently.

            “Whatcha working on there Cas?”

            Castiel sighed and looked up from his book. “I am attempting to determine which plants I would like to grow for my horticultural class.”

            Dean chuckled, “Can’t be too hard, buddy. I mean, just chose a couple and plant them.”

            Cas glared at Dean. “It’s not that simple Dean. I would like for each plant I chose to have some sort of meaning, which is why I’m going through this book.”

            Dean reached over and lifted up the books cover. “ _Flower and Plant Meanings From the Victorian Era_. Light reading you got there Cas.” Cas snorted, and Dean placed the cover down again. “Okay, then” he said, leaning back in his chair, “Tell me some of these meanings.”

            Cas sighed and looked back down at the book. “Well, gerbera means innocence.”

            Dean snorted. “After walking in on you and Balthazar that one time, I’m going to go with no.”

            Castiel continued as if Dean hadn’t spoken. “Gladiola means generosity.”

 Dean shrugged.

“Gloxinia means love at first sight.”

Dean shook his head.

“Ginger means strength.”

Dean hmmed.

“Goosefoot means kindness.”

Dean shrugged again.

“Grass means homosexual love.”

Dean guffawed, earning dirty looks once again. “Cas,” he chuckled, “I can assure you, grass is perfect for you, exactly what you should grow!”

Cas sighed and shut the book, grabbing it, along with his bag, as he stood up from the table. Dean scrambled up after Cas, following him as he headed to the circulation desk.

“Cas, wait, Dammit Cas!”

Castiel checked out his book, Dean hovering quietly in the background when the librarian glared at him, and headed out the front doors. Cas stopped on the steps outside the library, and waited for the doors to close before turning to Dean.

“Dean, I normally appreciate your sense of humor, however, I was seriously attempting to decide on what to grow, and you and your,” Cas gestured at the air, “cackling, wasn’t helping!”

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at the ground. “Shit, Cas, I’m sorry. I was just joking. I didn’t realize you were so serious about it.”

Cas hmphed and looked at the ground.

Dean exhaled. Screw the universe and its signs. He could try one more time. “Look man, why don’t you come over tonight? We can watch Star Trek movies, and make microwave popcorn. I’ll even get Gertrude the cafeteria lady to let me use the kitchen to make my famous burgers.”

Cas still hadn’t looked up, but Dean could hear the beginnings of a smile when Cas spoke. “The new Star Trek movies?”

Dean sighed in exasperation. “Dammit Cas! You know the old ones are so much-”

Cas whipped his head up. “Dean,” he said warningly.

“Fine! We’ll watch the new fricken movies”

Cas grinned, “Great. I’ll meet you at your dorm at eight.”

Dean sighed as Cas walked toward his dorm, and he headed to the cafeteria. Hopefully Gertrude was in a helpful mood.

***

Six hours later, Cas yawned from underneath his blanket, where he had sat, crisscrossed applesauce, through both the movies. Half way through the second movie, Cas had decided Dean’s shoulder would make a good pillow, and Dean had spent the remainder of the movie focusing on the weight of Cas’s head on his shoulder.

As Dean shut off the tv, Castiel sat up and smiled. “Thank you for a great evening, Dean.”

Dean coughed and looked down. “No problem Cas. It’s a good thing Benny spends most of his nights at Andrea’s place, otherwise we’d have to end our marathons.”

Cas chuckled and stood up, carefully folding the blanket and placing it on Dean’s bed before heading toward the door. Cas reached for the knob, but turned around instead of pulling open the door. “I really did have a lovely time Dean.”

Dean glanced down as Castiel’s mouth, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Before Dean could process what was happening, Castiel was kissing him. It was hard and hot and just when Dean’s brain finally told him to kiss back, Castiel pulled away.

“I-I’m sorry Dean. That was inappropriate. You like women. I shouldn’t have- I’ll go now.” Cas turned and fled the room, leaving Dean standing dumbfounded in the doorway.

Dean finally pulled himself together enough to drift over to couch. He sat down, staring at nothing, and thought about what had happened. Cas had kissed him. Castiel had _kissed_ him. _Castiel_ had kissed _him._ And, oh god, Dean hadn’t kissed back. Cas thought Dean didn’t like him. Cas probably thought he was horrified by the kiss. He had to do something.

***

Ten minutes and one box later, Dean stood on the lawn outside of Castiel’s dorm.

“CASTIEL!” Dean yelled. “CASTIEL!”

Dean could hear windows opening and people were beginning to lean out of them to see what was going on.

“CASTIEL! CASTIEL NOVAK!”

A third floor window flew open, and a very disgruntled looking Castiel leaned out of it.

“Dean,” Castiel asked, “what are you doing?”

“I-”

“It is one in the morning. Could this not have waited until tomorrow?”

“Cas I-”

“Even though kissing you may have been an unwise decision, it still does not give you the right to verbally accost me from outside the door.”

“Can I just-”

“And furthermore, y-”

“I FUCKING LOVE YOU, YOU GAY PIECE OF SHIT!” Dean yelled and tipped the box over. Grass clippings fell all over the lawn, and Dean stood there panting, looking up at Castiel’s window.

Cas slammed the window shut, and Dean’s shoulders slumped. “Cas?”

Dean stood and looked up at the window for a minute. He was just about to turn and leave when a flying ball of…something came hurtling out of the door.

“Cas?” was all Dean managed to get out before Cas threw himself at Dean, kissing him with so much force that Dean stumbled back a few steps.

When they finally broke apart, Castiel looked up and grinned. “I fucking love you too.”


End file.
